Mine
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Seeing Chichi isn't going to stop lecturing him anytime soon, Goku makes a decision to leave her and takes their youngest son after she made the move to hit him. Full summary inside, Request fic, Vegeta/Goku.


****

Arashi: This is a request fic for DarkAngel048 who wanted a Vegeta/Goku fic. This could be seen as a high T to low M. Usually I like Chichi but I feel I made her well harsher then meant to but it's a fic. *sighs*

****

Disclaimers-Don't own DBZ or its characters since it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't make any money of this fic.

Pairing- Vegeta/Goku with hints of others

Summary: Seeing Chichi isn't going to stop lecturing him anytime soon, Goku makes a decision to leave her and takes their youngest son after she made the move to hit him. Bulma already knowing the truth of Vegeta's sexual orientation helps him to have his feelings confess to the taller Saiyan.

* * *

Mine

"All you ever do is train, Goku! You are never there when I need you!" Chichi screech as her husband stares at the floor.

Goku's black eyes darken with pent up anger. He could sense his youngest son watching from the door. Is this the woman he married long ago? He about to say something when his wife tells him at last.

"I can't believe I married a naïve and worthless husband."

His heart breaks at the words feeling the truth behind the heated words. He ask deadly, "Do you really believe that?"

Chichi glares at him in disgust. She spits out, "What do you think moron! Only good thing came from this marriage is our eldest son, Gohan."

Goku could feel the bubbling up rage turn hotter only hearing one of their children and not the other He ask coldly just as the said boy comes out of his hiding spot moving towards his father. The pain in his black orbs broke the older Saiyan's heart at the sight.

"What about Goten?" Goku snaps at his wife feeling his saiyan side wanting to protect his child until his other half comes for him.

"He could die all I care for," Chichi rages out ready to slap her youngest son who she sees standing besides his father.

Goten flinch wishing at that moment Trunks even Vegeta could come by. The sound of a flesh being hit catches the boy's interest as he opens his eyes to see his mother didn't hit him rather his father who bore a hand print on his cheek. Goku's obsidian eyes harden as he grabs his son by the scruff of his shirt.

"I'm leaving Chichi and Goten is coming with me. I don't feel its safe for MY son to stay with a woman who doesn't love him. "Goku stresses the words out as his son gives him a grateful look.

Before Chichi could retort the sound of the door knocking catches their attention. Huffing with annoyance, Chichi stomps to the door snarling out, "What!"

She pales seeing Vegeta and Trunks. Vegeta simply raise a brow at the woman's temper change. What is going on in the Son's Household? Trunks peeks around Goten's mother sensing something distressing his friend. He wait patiently as Goten runs to the door after wriggling away from Goku's grip trying to give a smile but not quite reaching his eyes.. Trunks and Vegeta takes in the fear look in the boy's eyes as he squeeze past his mother to stand away from the door.

Vegeta glances over the woman's shoulder at Goku with the hand print. He didn't have to guess what happen at all. Feeling the protectiveness kicking in at the idea of his mate being hurt by his own wife angers him. Kakorat is many things but willing to take abusive wife is something he should endure. Vegeta couldn't help but be glad that Bulma is fine with the idea of him love her but not romantic since his heart belongs to the taller saiyan.

"Kakorat that woman wants to talk to you and that brat of a son of your." Vegeta grounds out seeing the curt nod as the other brush past the woman.

Surprising the two guests at that moment Chichi snarls at Goku. "Go ahead and run coward. Don't think of entering this house unless I give you permission that includes that brat also."

She slams the door shut just as the held up tears Goten been fighting for something finally falls. He whispers brokenly, "She regrets having me."

Goku interrupts before Trunks could say a word. "I don't son. You are a blessing along with your older brother and never forget that." He turns to the other two before continuing almost normally if it weren't for his eyes harden in anger. "Bulma want to see me and Goten Vegeta?"

Vegeta grunts in annoyance as his son watches his best friend and crush closely answers for both of them. "Yeah my mom want to invite both you and Goten for lunch and possible dinner since figure you and dad be sparing again in the gravity room While me and Goten are going to study. "

The older Son just nods teleporting all four of them with ease ignoring the gruff of one short Saiyan. He could feel a true smile touch his lips at the sight of his oldest friend standing outside with a thoughtful look on her features. No words had to be said to announce their presence as she glance at them before smiling.

She walks over to Goku haven't seen him in a couple weeks gives him a tight hug ignoring the look of annoyance in Vegeta's eyes. 'So he hasn't say a word yet?' She thought amusingly until the sight of the hand print mark greets her eyes.

Growling almost animalistic making Vegeta proud of the mother of his son at that moment, She ask seriously, "Chichi been abusing you again Goku?"

Goku shook his head quickly muttering quietly for her ears only, "She was until Goten came in the room."

Bulma gasp gazing at the almost carbon copy sadly who leans against her son. She shook her head sadly. Of all people to try hit their own child it has to be Chichi. It doesn't seem like the woman then again she been planning to get rid of the child ever since he was born. To much of a remembrance of the imbecile she keeps telling Bulma everything their sons played together.

She waves her hand to signal the boys off as she told the older saiyans. "You guys miss lunch so I'll let you know when Dinner is ready in a while."

She passes a meaningful look at Vegeta who tries to ignore it. Vegeta could feel his eyes train on Kakorat as he walks inside the doors muttering. How long has the other been abuse since the first time he found out? Why isn't he doing anything about it until now? He didn't quite know what's going on in Goku and Goten's lives until the day both him and Trunks found the bruises.

They have been surprise by how the oldest Son Boy react with out much care of what's going on then again no one could blame him for wanting to live his own life with his fiancée. It also the time Vegeta manage to make some time for the younger Son child. He did look a lot like his father. He shakes his head willing not to think of his rightful mate. He has to take it slow or it will scare off the other.

He growls darkly pinching his nose as his son's mother just laughs. He gives her annoy look never could kill her that much. She rolls her eyes tilting her head in the direction towards Goku. She tells him softly, "Just make sure you lock the door is all I'm asking."

She walks off humming a tune laughing softly ever so often as the saiyan stares at her with surprise then a tiny smile forms on his lips. He rolls his eyes as Trunks and Goten peek around the door with knowing smiles and he glares at them mildly.

Goten chips in, "Um…Vegeta just take it easy with my dad is all I'm asking."

Vegeta stares at the boy surprise. So he could tell he, Prince of saiyans have feelings for a lowly level Saiyan. He watch Trunks hug the younger boy then whispering something to cause a blush. He smirks at his father who raise a brow in amusement.

"I agree with Chibi here Dad." He tells quickly before dragging Goten away who struggles.

"Trunks I can walk!"

"Well you are going to be a pain if he knows about it!"

Vegeta rolls his eyes as Goku peeps in from the other door from the kitchen holding couple of apples while munching on one., He tilts his head in confusion before asking, "What was that about?"

Vegeta grunts in annoyance before snapping at the taller Saiyan. "Get your ass in gear and head in the gravity room."

Goku smiles enjoying their little banter. As of late prefer the arguments between him and Vegeta. It brightens up his day that no matter what Chichi does to him its not as painful. He pass an apple ignoring the surprise look in those black eyes he grew to love seeing flash with the inner fire that usually takes his breath way. He stops his train of thought. Eyes he loves? Does it mean he loves Vegeta and not his wife? Well Former wife now after kicking him and Goten out of the house.

He walks in before the smaller Saiyan keeping a small distance lost in thoughts. He barely pay attention to the slight predatory look in Vegeta's eyes as he locks up the soundproof Gravity room. The other scoffs seeing Goku isn't going to pay attention any time soon until he sends a medium level Kai blast.

Goku grunts being hit then glares at Vegeta to see the arrogant smirk with hidden amusement in those dark eyes. He could feel his mouth twitch into a smile in response of the look of amusement. He raise his fist barely missing the shorter saiyan who gives a harsh laugh. Goku laughs as well recognizing this is the beginning of their usual game before the true spar comes.

Vegeta couldn't help but notice how beautiful the other looks when he's laughing. The need to taste those full lips bombards in his mind. He moves closer till Goku stares at him with unreadable eyes. A possessive growl escapes his throat answer by the a softer one. A submissive sound in deed. He grabs the other placing a bruising kiss. Bulma, his own son and of course Kakorat's brats been telling him to just take Goku already. He needs someone to take care of him. He deserve so much better.

Goku gasp as electricity flows through his veins at the kiss. His eyes begins to close as his belly flip flop around. The feeling of being safe envelopes him. This is what he been wanting for sometime. No one to berate him for everything that he has done or let happen. To be able to relax and not have to be protective all the time.

"Mine," Vegeta growls darkly pulling away staring down the younger Saiyan.

Goku blush darkly find himself agreeing whole heartedly. He murmurs softly, "I should have listen to you Vegeta."

The Saiyan prince raise a brow at the words remembering before how he would have love to hear that from Goku. Now hearing it bothers him more. He grunts as Goku smiles shyly. He listens to the younger Saiyan continues sadly, "I thought She would change but I was wrong. Maybe its truly time to sign the papers she wish for and I'll have custody of Goten."

Goku glance at Vegeta from the corner of his eyes. He wish to ask what the kiss meant then the words, "Mine." Shivers race down his spine at the possessiveness of it. Never before the feeling of willing to submit seem good. He shakes his head slowly.

As if reading his thoughts, Vegeta chides almost kindly. "You're mine as I told you before Kakorat. Thought I told you to never forget that."

Goku sighs, "I was drunk that night and nearly ready to pass out. I thought you meant as a joke."

Vegeta glares pushing the younger saiyan down growling coldly, "I never joke when I say something's mine. And you are mine."

Goku stares up at Vegeta for a few minutes allowing the memories to come to mind. Even then he didn't have the chance to thank the other Saiyan. He found himself echoing the same words softly, "Only your's."

Simple words that ever so felt right to him. Maybe there is a chance he can truly live again despite everything he went through. He smiles warily if he gets with someone else he prefer going slow instead of speeding into it. No offense being Vegeta's there something that leaves him slightly scared at the idea. How Those he loves will react? That also means he has to think about his feelings as well.

* * *

**Arashi: There are events that will be part of a Vegeta/Goku chapter fic I'll start on soon. This is the first time I ever write Vegeta/Goku. Like I said in the beginning, I usually like Chichi but fear I made her well cold and Bitch Like. Expect It most likely be her attitude in the chapter fic in the beginning though hopefully later on she's well normal. Not sure to do a Truten version of what's going on during Goku and Vegeta's time in the gravity chamber. Please read and review since they be appreciated.**


End file.
